ice_station_zfandomcom-20200214-history
Weapons
Description Ice Station Z contains multiple weapons that players can use to kill zombies or other players. Weapons can only be fired when aimed (there's no 'hip-fire') and must be reloaded after a certain number of shots. Weapons * Basic Handgun - Modeled off of the M1911 handgun. Requires several body-shots or head-shots to kill zombies. Uses pistol ammunition. * Arctic Handgun - Modeled off of the Glock line of handguns. Faster fire rate than the basic handgun. Requires several body-shots or head-shots to kill zombies. Uses pistol ammunition. * Arctic Eagle Handgun - Modeled after the Desert Eagle handgun. Requires three body-shots or a single head-shot to kill a zombie. Uses pistol ammunition. * Double Barrel Shotgun - A generic double-barrelled shotgun. Fires a spread of pellets. Requires two body-shots if all pellets hit, and firing at a nearby zombie's head tends to instantly kill (but not always, due to the spread). Must be reloaded every two shots. Uses shotgun shells. * Hunting Shotgun - A generic pump-action shotgun. Fires a spread of pellets, like its double-barrelled variant. Identical to the double-barrelled shotgun apart from its looks and its ammo capacity, which is 3 rounds. Uses shotgun shells. * Arctic Hunting shotgun - A Beefed up version of the Hunting shotgun, the model is the same but is entirely gray, can usually one shot a zombie, holds 5 rounds, uses shotgun ammunition * Hunting Rifle - A bolt-action hunting rifle, as used for hunting. After every shot, the gun must be reloaded. When aiming this gun, use X to aim using the scope (this zooms in to the level of binoculars). Requires three body-shots or a single head-shot to kill a zombie. Uses rifle ammunition. * Scout Hunting Rifle - Modeled off of the Steyr Scout sniper rifle, but unlike its real-life counterpart it is semi-automatic. Identical to the Hunting Rifle, except for being semi-automatic and having a four-shot ammunition capacity. * Arctic hunting rifle - Looks like a larger hunting rifle, Can only be found on the Oil platform, Can usually 1 shot, uses rifle ammunition * Crossbow - single shot crossbow takes 5 body shots to kill a zombie and 1 head shot * Hunting Crossbow - single shot crossbow fires a slow projectile and will not hit moving objects. * Arctic Hunting Crossbow - A black, military-style crossbow. Has a scope identical to that of the hunting rifle. Fires a painfully slow projectile which must be lead, and has a long reload period after each shot: for this reason it is best to only fire on stationary zombies. Takes three body-shots or a single head-shot to kill a zombie. Uses crossbow bolts. * Hunting Knife - A last-resort melee weapon. Kills a zombie in two stabs. If the zombie is already injured, it is possible to kill it before it damages you, but it cannot attack quickly enough to kill a zombie from full health without sustaining damage. Uses no ammunition, but still has durability. * Flamethrower- Special weapon. Can only be found on the top island at the northeast near a yellow snowplow and 2 gas cans. 1 shots zombies but has a very limited range. * Ray Gun - Found at UFO Can 2 shot zombies on body shots and 1 shot zombies with head shot (long range pistol) *Flare Gun - Found behind a tower on the oil rig weakest gun in the game. If shot the ear will stay on the map longer. *Tranquilizer Gun - rifle like in appearance silenced and has spread shot. 1 shot kill to zombies.